


Зеркало души

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Соулмейт-АУ, где можно опознать свою пару, посмотрев в глаза друг другу. «Ночной кошмар для любого шиноби – вторая половинка, проживающая в чужой стране, поэтому несвязанные ниндзя избегали смотреть врагам в глаза. Вдруг шиноби, с которым они сражаются, окажется их родственной душой? Обладая Шаринганом, такой роскоши Какаши позволить себе не мог.»





	Зеркало души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Windows to the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246737) by [Jade_Dragoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness). 



Какаши лениво шел по улицам Конохи; под левым локтем был зажат коричневый бумажный пакет, полный овощей, в правой руке – свежий роман. Он уткнулся в книгу, избегая смотреть кому-то в глаза, чакрой аккуратно отслеживая приливы и отливы людского потока вокруг. Он отмечал в толпе шиноби и не шиноби, знакомую и незнакомую чакру.  
– Здравствуйте, Какаши-сан!  
– День добрый, Какаши-сенсей.  
Какаши ответил на приветствия женщин вежливым кивком, не отрывая взгляд от романа. До его чутких ушей донесся разочарованный вздох одной из гражданских. Даже отойдя от них, он все равно слышал:  
– Он ведь несвязанный, да?  
– Говорят, что нет.  
– А вдруг именно я – его вторая половинка?! Только вот как это выяснить, если он на меня даже не смотрит?..  
– Не принимай это на свой счет, он ни на кого не смотрит. Как бы там ни было, он – прославленный джонин. Лучше обратить внимание на более реалистичную цель.  
– Легко говорить! Ты-то уже связана!  
– А тебе, дорогуша, стоит дать наконец-то шанс тому симпатичному генину. Ты слишком увлеклась идеей найти родственную душу, хотя прекрасно знаешь, что их находят далеко не все.  
Какаши перестал слушать, выбросив из головы женскую болтовню. Ему не впервые приходилось слышать обсуждения, что он так и не нашел свою вторую половинку – особенно эта тема была популярна у гражданских.  
Шиноби же узы, связывающие родственные души, не обсуждали.  
Обретение родственной души, своей второй половины, становилось возможно в семнадцать лет. Почему именно в семнадцать, так никто и не выяснил, хотя популярная среди ниндзя-медиков теория гласила, что только к семнадцати годам мозг достигает определенного уровня зрелости, необходимого для формирования уз. В Конохе среди шиноби исподволь поощрялось раннее обретение своих вторых половинок, потому что считалось, что связанные ниндзя эмоционально стабильнее, к тому же смешение чакры давало парам дополнительные преимущества (а вот среди АНБУ связывание не поощрялось – разумно, учитывая их высокую смертность и то, что разрыв связи сильно сказывался на выжившем). Большинство конохских ниндзя пытались найти родственные души среди жителей деревни или хотя бы среди обитателей Страны Огня. Если шиноби суждено было обрести свою вторую половину, то они обретали их не позднее двадцатилетия.  
И если возраст уже давно перевалил на третий десяток, а связь с кем-то из родной деревни или страны так и не установилась – значит, скорее всего, она не установится никогда.  
Ночной кошмар для любого шиноби – вторая половинка, проживающая в чужой стране, поэтому несвязанные ниндзя избегали смотреть врагам в глаза. Вдруг шиноби, с которым они сражаются, окажется их родственной душой? Обладая Шаринганом, такой роскоши Какаши позволить себе не мог. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что если он и сойдется в бою со своей второй половинкой, то найдет в себе мужество убить ее или его – и убить быстро.  
Учитывая, сколько его сверстников полегло в последней войне шиноби, Какаши тихо мечтал, что потенциально родственная ему душа давным-давно умерла: и ему не придется встречаться с ней на поле боя. В худшие моменты жизни Какаши прикидывал, не были ли его родственной душой Обито или Рин. Хотя после их гибели он чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным, что разницы не было никакой. Какаши по-прежнему тосковал по ним, дорогим его сердцу людям, каждый день – и будет тосковать всегда.  
Наконец-то Какаши смог оторваться от романа: он пришел домой. Тихо войдя, он снял сандалии и бесшумно поставил их на место. Затем ослабил контроль над чакрой, выпустив ее ровно настолько, чтобы любовник заметил его приход.  
– С возвращением! – откликнулся Ирука, выходя из кухни с улыбкой на лице. – Купил все, что нужно?  
– Все строго по списку, – улыбнулся Какаши в ответ и стянул маску, чтобы Ирука смог видеть его лицо. Впервые за день он позволил себе смотреть в глаза другому человеку. Единственному, чей взгляд хотелось встречать снова и снова, но в голове вновь мелькнула мысль о родственных душах, и через пару секунд он невольно отвел глаза.  
Ирука забрал у него пакет с продуктами, но приостановился, заметив выражение лица Какаши.  
– Ты как, нормально? – спросил он, встревоженно хмуря брови.  
– А то! – старательно выдерживая непринужденный тон, отозвался Какаши.  
– Хм-м, что, опять столкнулся с кем-то, кто просто жаждал узнать, не он ли твоя вторая половинка?  
Какаши удивленно посмотрел на него. Даже после двух лет совместной жизни легкость, с какой Ирука читал его мысли, поражала. Откровенно говоря, даже немного нервировала. И не пугала его до кишок только лишь потому, что он доверял Ируке и знал: тот не использует свою проницательность против него.  
– Какая-то гражданская, – объяснил Какаши, пожимая плечами.  
– Знаешь, а я даже рад, что ты ни с кем не связан, – сказал Ирука и, в ответ на пораженный взгляд Какаши, пояснил: – О, не потому, что ты наверняка захочешь разорвать наши отношения и все такое. Просто, видишь ли, я считаю, что связь родственных душ – она не обязательно романтическая.  
– Учитывая, что ты вырос с Котецу и Изумо, я не удивлен.  
Эти двое, будучи лучшими друзьями, являлись для всей Конохи, наверное, самым известным и наглядным примером того, что родственные души не автоматическая гарантия любовной связи. Узы проявляли себя совершенно по-разному: начиная с семейной или родительской любви и заканчивая тройничками или людьми, которые откровенно ненавидели друг друга, но при этом считались исключительно совместимыми. Вот только все внимание уделялось историям в романтическом ключе.  
Но именно поэтому Какаши не очень волновало, бросит ли его Ирука, если обретет когда-нибудь свою половинку. Тот уже много месяцев назад сказал, что любит его и их отношения кончатся тогда и только тогда, когда их захочет оборвать сам Какаши.  
– Если бы ты нашел свою родственную душу, я бы беспокоился о вас обоих. А, учитывая тебя и Наруто, у меня уже и так хлопот полон рот, – шутливо проговорил Ирука. – Скоро от вас совсем поседею и буду как ты.  
– Я не седой! – притворно возмутился Какаши. – Это редкий оттенок серебряного!  
Ирука усмехнулся и притянул Какаши поближе, чтобы поцеловать родинку у его рта (его любимое место для поцелуев; Ирука не пояснял, чем эта родинка так его привлекает, хотя сам Какаши ее терпеть не мог). Он отстранился, критически оглядел Какаши и вновь улыбнулся.  
– Так-то лучше! А теперь переоденься: с тебя накрошить нам всю эту морковь!  
– Будет сделано! – с улыбкой отрапортовал Какаши – и пошел выполнять обещанное.


End file.
